The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing system having a supply device for a liquid material connected to the substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a vaporizing unit for vaporizing a liquid material or a cleaning system for a liquid material supply device having the vaporizing unit.